1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for testing fiber optic jumpers, and, more particularly, to apparatus for facilitating the testing of fiber jumpers having various types, and combinations of types, of connectors at both ends.
2. Background Information
A fiber optic jumper consists of an optical fiber having a connector at each end for mating with a suitable connector forming part of another cable or device. The jumper may have two identical connectors, or the types of connectors may be different, as required by the intended application of the jumper. The testing of a single mode fiber optic jumper requires both insertion loss and return loss measurements on both connectors. These measurements are two distinct tests, with unique setups to be repeated for both connector ends. Conventional return loss measurements for jumpers manufactured with most common bulk optical fiber cable materials generally require the application and subsequent removal of an index-matching gel on the connector endfaces, in operations which are both difficult and time consuming.
With conventional methods, the test setup is reconfigured each time a new connector type is to be tested. The reconfiguration is a manual process requiring a mechanical changeover, together with the measurement of certain reference values. For example, connectors may be of PC (physical contact) or APC (angle physical contact) contact types. Also, both the PC and APC contact types are used in SC, ST, and FC connector styles. Changing from one contact type to another, or changing from one connector style to another requires the use of different reference jumpers and/or adapters.
Conventional insertion and return loss measurement techniques take about three or four minutes per jumper, and are prone to error. What is needed is a method to speed up such measurements, to reduce errors and reliance on skilled operators through automation, and to facilitate changes between physical contact types and connector styles.